The Human Toa
by Nuva16
Summary: Before the Toa Nuva there were the Toa Metru. But what if they reveal to the Toa the human that Lhikan raised? Rating might go up. Bad summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Found by a friend 

A young girl ran across the barren lands of Metru-Nui. The Vahki were right behind her, intent on her capture. Not far in front of her, Nidhiki was waiting for her. The girl looked behind her and kept running. Suddenly Toa Lhikan jumped out and attacked the Vahki. The girl kept running and ducked behind a rock," Aren't you a little young to be all alone?" The girl gasped and looked behind her. Standing in front of her, was Nidhiki. He looked down at her and sneered," What is your name child?" "Its Sarah." Nidhiki moved towards Sarah and went to grab her. Lhikan jumped in front of him and yelled to Sarah," Run and hide." Sarah didn't hesitate to listen. She ran and found a small crevice. She hid in it and fell asleep.

Sarah awoke awhile later and looked around. She gasped as Lhikan looked into the crevice. He smiled and held out his hand to her," Come on, I don't bite." Sarah gently grabbed Lhikan's hand. He pulled her out and lifted her into his arms," So what's your name young one?" "Sarah. I'm 4 1/2 years old." Lhikan smiled and looked her over. She had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Sarah laid her head against Lhikan's chest and yawned. He smiled and walked towards Ta-Metru. Lhikan reached his home and went inside. It was well after dark and Sarah was almost asleep. Lhikan decided that he should go to bed also. He went into his bedroom and laid Sarah on the bed. Lhikan put his board away and went back to the bed. Sarah was mumbling to herself when he came in. He sat on the side of the bed and gently moved the bangs from her face. Lhikan laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"But Lhikan..." "Sarah I'm sorry but I have to go. The Vahki must be stopped." Lhikan looked at the 4 1/2 year old and sighed. Sarah had been living with him for a month now and they were close. Lhikan was like a father to Sarah. He bent down and looked Sarah in the eyes," I won't be leaving for another two days. But when I do leave, I want you to stay here until I send for you okay?" "Okay." Lhikan smiled and pulled Sarah into a hug. He gently kissed the top of her head," Lhikan, why do you have to go?" "Metru-Nui is in danger. Matoran are disappearing. Nidhiki is following my every move, and he wants you. So I'm going to find some more toa." Sarah nodded and looked up at Lhikan," What do I do when your gone?" "I'll tell one of the new toa to find you. Don't worry we will see each other again." Sarah hugged Lhikan and then went to the bedroom. Lhikan watched as Sarah went to the bedroom. He sighed and looked at Ta-Metru. The city was beautiful at night, but still very dangerous. Lhikan went into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Sarah. He pulled her into his lap and looked into her eyes," Sarah I care a lot about you and I don't want you dead. I wish I could stay, but I must go. If I don't see you ever again, I hope with all my heart that you grow up into a beautiful girl." "Thanks Lhikan." Sarah smiled and hugged Lhikan. She looked at him," Goodnight Lhikan." "Goodnight Sarah." Lhikan kissed her forehead and laid next to her, falling asleep.

Okay guys here's my next story. I'm working on the last chapter to Tali's adventure. Hope you enjoy. R/R


	2. 10 years later

Chapter 1: Meetings by lava surfing 

Sarah bolted upright, soaked in sweat, 'That dream again, why do I keep having it?' Sarah sighed and got up. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She wore a dark-red bikini top and a pair of red and gold shorts. Sarah then went over to the table by her bed and picked up her locket. Inside was a picture of her and Lhikan before he was killed by Makuta. She sighed, that had been 10 years ago. Sarah put the locket on and grabbed her sunglasses, "I guess I better be getting to the Lava before Tahu." Sarah grabbed her board and left.

Tahu lay on his bed, his face in his pillow. Vakama smiled, the toa of fire always slept in when he was needed. Vakama went over and hit Tahu hard on the head with his staff, "Ow! Turaga Vakama what was that for?" "You've slept in again Tahu. You should go and see the other Toa now." "What?" "They've been here since first light." Tahu hopped out of bed, grabbed his swords, and went outside. Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Gali, Kopaka, and Takanuva were all waiting, "'bout time Kohlii head." "Hey I sleep in okay?" Lewa smiled and Onua went over to clap Tahu on the shoulder, "Well let's go down to the Lava. Maybe there's some matoran who better than you Tahu." "Yah right Pohatu. No one's better than me." Tahu turned to Kopaka and Gali, "You two coming?" "Nah we'll stay here." "Suit yourself." Tahu and the others headed for the Lava River.

"Woo-Who!" Sarah hit a big wave and almost fell. She surfed over to the shore and sat down. She looked down at her gloved hands then to the Lava, "I need to get back out there before Tahu gets here." Sarah stood and jumped on her board. Unknown to Sarah, the Toa were on their way. Tahu and the others all rounded a corner and were almost to the river, "Well Tahu maybe someday you'll meet a lava surfer better than you." "In your dreams Takanuva. They'd have to be human…" "Whoa!" Tahu broke into a run and stopped at the river's edge. In front of him, surfing the lava, was a beautiful, human girl. She was tall and lean, with blond hair that was died red at the ends. She had sapphire blue eyes and wore a dark-red bikini top with a pair of red and gold shorts. When the others found Tahu, he was staring at the girl, "Yo Tahu you could close your mouth." "Oh."

Sarah looked over to her left and saw the Toa looking at her. She gasped, and almost lost her balance. Sarah surfed to the shore and looked at the Toa, "Who are you and what are you doing Lava surfing?" "I'm Sarah and I always lava surf." Sarah turned to walk away but Pohatu grabbed her arm, "Hey let me go." "Not until we talk to the Turaga." A red hand clasped Pohatu's arm, "Let her go Pohatu. She did nothing wrong." Pohatu growled and let Sarah go. She adjusted her sunglasses and took off. Tahu followed her. Tahu caught up to Sarah, "Hey wait up." "What do you want?" "Look I'm sorry about Pohatu back there. He is sometimes protective." "Well thank you. See you at the Kohlii match later?" "Yah I'll be there." "Well bye." Sarah smiled at Tahu and left, 'Man, I think I'm in love.' "Tahu!" "I'm coming!"


	3. Kohlii Match

Chapter 2:Kohlii Match 

Sarah went into her hut and flopped onto her bed, "Man this is bad. Turaga Vakama will be so angry." Sarah sighed and got up. She went over to her mirror and looked at herself. She had smoke on her face and her clothes were singed, 'Guess I better go wash up and change.' Sarah went over to her dresser and pulled out a blue tank top with a pair of blue and white shorts. She grabbed her blue sunglasses and left.

Tahu sat on a rock, looking at the matoran. He sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about Sarah, "Tahu are you okay?" Lewa came over and sat next to Tahu, "Yah I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about Sarah." "You like her don't you?" "Yah I like her. I mean who wouldn't? She's pretty, strong, and she can lava surf really well." "I think you should talk to her later. After the Kohlii game." "I'll try. Thanks Lewa." "No problem. Hey where are you going?" "To the hot springs. I need to look good for Sarah right?" "Right. See ya." Tahu waved to Lewa and left.

Sarah got to the hot springs and looked around. When she was sure that no one was there, she took off her shorts, revealing the dark-red bottom of her bikini. Sarah slipped into the water and dunked under the water. She came up and laid back. Unknown to Sarah though, Tahu was almost to the hot springs. He stepped through the bushes and stopped. Tahu was speechless. In front of him, Sarah was resting in the water, "Sarah?" Sarah gasped and looked at Tahu, "Um, maybe I should go…" "No its okay. I was just…" "Cleaning up." "Yah. What are you doing here?" ""I was going to get cleaned up myself. Would you mind if I?" "No go ahead." Sarah scooted over and let Tahu slip into the water. Tahu looked over at Sarah, who was looking at the locket she was wearing, "Who's that?" Tahu pointed to the picture of Sarah and Lhikan, "That's my old mentor Lhikan. He was killed by Makuta 10 years ago." "Oh sorry." "Its okay, I'm over it." Sarah dropped her head back and closed her eyes. Tahu looked at her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "What are you doing?" "Oh sorry." "Its okay." Sarah leaned her head on Tahu's shoulder. Tahu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey Tahu?" "Yah Sarah?" "Thanks a lot for what you did earlier. I mean with Pohatu." Sarah kissed Tahu on the cheek and left. Tahu fingered his cheek and smiled.

" Welcome our heroes, the Toa Nuva!" The Kohlii stadium erupted with the cheers of matoran. The toa all took their seats and watched the Kohlii tournament start. Tahu looked around and saw Sarah sitting with the Turaga. He smiled and turned his attention back to the game.

As soon as the game was over, Tahu went to find Sarah. He saw her over by the edge of the stadium, "Hey Sarah." "Hey Tahu your team did well." "Yah but they could've won." "They'll win next time. Want to go for a walk?" "Sure." Tahu hurried after Sarah. They both walked silently through Le-Wahi. Tahu gently grasped Sarah's hand in his own, "Tahu?" "Yah Sarah?" "Could I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead." "Why do you care so much about me? I mean, wouldn't you rather hang out with Gali?" "Gali's already going out with Kopaka. Sarah, when I first saw you, you totally blew me away. I saw you and I thought, she couldn't be real. But you are real, and I'm glad you are." "Tahu…" "Shh I'm not done. Sarah, I've developed feelings for you since we met. I've fallen in love with you . Sarah, I love you." Sarah lowered her head, her eyes brimming with tears. Tahu sighed and pulled Sarah into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Tahu's neck as he buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that for awhile before Sarah pulled away, "Tahu, I think I've developed feelings for you too." Tahu smiled and kissed Sarah on the lips. She gasped and Tahu deepened the kiss. He licked her lips, which opened and allowed his tongue into her mouth. Sarah moaned and broke away, breathless, "Whoa…" "I know. Come on, let's go back to Ta-Koro." Tahu grasped Sarah's hand and they ran back to Ta-Koro. Tahu took her to his hut and shut the door, "Tahu, what are you doing?" "I thought it would be better if we had some privacy." Sara" smiled and hugged Tahu.

"Well now, what do we have here? The Toa of Fire is in love with Lhikan's little human." Makuta laughed as he watched Tahu and Sarah kiss, "Why does this matter to us my love?" Makuta turned to the 14-year-old girl behind him. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and she wore a tight, black, midriff top with a pair of tight, black, leather pants, "This matters to us Louise, because we can kidnap this girl and use her against the Toa." "Oh." Makuta smiled and wrapped an arm around Louise's waist. She leaned against Makuta and kissed his cheek, "Well my love, when do we attack?" "Soon."


	4. Changing

Chapter 3: Changes

Tahu groaned and awoke the next morning to find himself sitting on the floor. He looked over to his couch and saw Sarah asleep on it. Tahu stood and walked over to Sarah. He smiled, gently kissing her temple. Suddenly Tahu noticed something strange.

_**Perfect by nature, **_

_**icons of self-indulgence **_

_**Just what we all need **_

_**More lies about a world **_

_**That never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me? **_

**_You know you've got everybody fooled. _**

He lifted Sarah's tank top up and saw it. Sarah's chest was covered in black armor. It was kinda like Onua's and Gali's armor put together. Tahu left his hut and went to Turaga Vakama's hut. He knocked and waited until he was allowed in, "Toa Tahu, what is it that you seek?" "I want to know more about Sarah." Turaga Vakama sighed and looked at Tahu, "You may want to sit down."

_**Look here she comes now **_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder. **_

_**Oh, how we love you **_

_**No flaws when you're pretending **_

_**But now I know she **_

_**Never was and never will be **_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me **_

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _**

Turaga Vakama pointed to a chair in the middle of his hut, which Tahu sat in, "You see, we Turaga didn't meet Sarah until we met up with Lhikan. He had given us his Toa powers and became a Turaga himself. When Nuju, Whenua, and Onewa were captured, we escaped and tried to find them. When we met up with them again, Lhikan was also with them. He told Matua and Nokama where to find Sarah. They went and brought her back to us. Sarah didn't really like us as much when we first met. But when Makuta had attacked Lhikan, before he died, Lhikan gave Sarah all of his power." "How could he do that, Turaga?" "Lhikan loved Sarah like a daughter. While Sarah held his hand, Lhikan transferred his powers to her. Sarah came with us to Mata-Nui and we Turaga all raised her in our own ways. However, for the past few years we noticed that something was wrong. Sarah is changing." "What do you mean?" "She is becoming a Toa." "What will her element be?" "Sarah has always loved to walk in the dark. She never takes a lightstone with her at night. Sarah's element is Darkness." "Thank you Turaga. I must go." "Goodbye Tahu." Tahu left Turaga Vakama's hut and stood outside. The sun was just starting to rise. Tahu went back to his hut and found Sarah gone. On the table next to his couch, there was a note,

'Dear Tahu,  
I have gone to Le-Wahi to think about a few things. You can meet me there if you like. If I don't see you there, then I will be back by late afternoon.

Sarah

Tahu left his hut and headed to Le-Wahi.

_**Without the mask **_

_**Where will you hide? **_

_**Can't find yourself, **_

_**Lost in your lies**_

I know the truth now 

_**I know who you are **_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

Sarah sat on an old stump in the middle of Le-Wahi. She fingered the black metal on her chest and now, her shoulders. She sighed, she hated this. Sarah gasped and jumped up as Tahu stepped out of the bushes, "Sarah, are you okay?" "Yeah I guess." "You guess? Sarah if anything is wrong, you can tell me." "Tahu, I don't know why this is happening. I'm turning into a freak." "Sarah, you're not turning into a freak. You're turning into a Toa." "What?" "I went to see Turaga Vakama this morning. He says you are becoming a toa." "Tahu I… I-I don't know what to do." Tahu watched as Sarah doubled over in pain. He ran to her side and held her as she changed. Sarah began to breathe heavily and black armor covered her arms and thighs. Tahu sat up and looked her over. Sarah was just about covered in armor. Only her abdomen, lower legs and neck needed armor and she still needed a mask. Sarah buried her face in Tahu's chest and sobbed, "Sarah, its okay. You'll be fine. I love you." Sarah looked up at Tahu as he wiped away her tears. Tahu kissed Sarah and hugged her, "Sarah, it'll be okay. Come on lets go back to Ta-Koro." "Okay." Tahu kissed Sarah again and then they went to Ta-Koro.

**_Never was and never will be _**

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled. **_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Not for real that you can save me **_

**_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._**


	5. New Forms

Chapter 4: New forms 

Tahu watched Sarah as she fingered the black armor on her abdomen. She had gone through another change and he began to worry. Tahu had gone to Turaga Vakama again to find out about Sarah's mask.

Flashback 

"Turaga Vakama, about Sarah…" "You want to know about her mask." "Yes." "Very Well." Turaga Vakama went over to his chest and pulled out a small bundle. He gave it to Tahu, who unwrapped it to find a black mask and the Mask of Time, "Turaga? What is this?" "The Mask of Darkness. I also want you to have Sarah use the Mask of Time to go back to her past. There is something that you both need to see."

End Flashback 

"Sarah, are you ready?" " Yes. I'm scared, but I'm ready." "Its okay. I'll be there with you. Don't worry." "I won't." Sarah kissed Tahu's cheek and put the Mask of Time on. The world began to spin and then both Sarah and Tahu saw something that would change Sarah's life forever.

Before them, was a 3 year-old girl, lying in a pool of blood crying. In front of her stood a woman, about 33, holding a whip, "You've been a bad girl Sarah! You shouldn't have done what you did!" "Mommy stop! Please!" "No. hahaha." Tahu held Sarah close as they watched the little girl get beat. Sarah turned her head away and they teleported to a different time. This time the girl was 4, and she was hiding in a closet, "Get out here you little bitch. Its time for your punishment." The girl began to cry as her mother opened the closet, "There you are. Come on out." "No Mommy please don't." Sarah closed her eyes as she listened to the little girl's cries. Tahu was filled with rage as he watched Sarah's mother beat her. Finally, they warped to a different time. This Time Sarah watched as the girl, who was now 5, fell into the land of Metru-Nui. Sarah gasped and watched as the girl was chased across the land by the Vahki. Sarah felt Tahu's arms tightened around her waist. The two of them were finally warped back to their own time.

Sarah fell to her knees, as she changed for the last time. Tahu watched as black armor covered Sarah's neck and lower legs. He picked up Sarah's mask and placed it on her face. Sarah glowed for a few seconds and then the light began to fade. Tahu bent down next to Sarah and looked her over. She was beautiful. Sarah had black armor everywhere on her body. She had a silver gauntlet on each arm that had a small axe on the end. Her mask looked like Pohatu's and Onua's put together, and she still had her sapphire blue eyes. Tahu lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Sarah looked at Tahu and smiled, "Tahu, I love you." "And I love you. You're very beautiful Sarah." "Thanks." Tahu leaned down and kissed Sarah on the lips. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Tahu's neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled Sarah into a sitting position. They broke off and Tahu kissed down her neck, "Tahu…" Tahu stopped and looked at Sarah. She smiled and hugged him, "Sarah, stay with me." "I will." Tahu kissed her cheek and held her close. Sarah leaned against Tahu and closed her eyes, "Tahu, what are we going to do now?" "Get some rest and then find the others." "Fine with me." Tahu smiled and nuzzled her neck. Sarah sighed and fell asleep against Tahu's chest. Tahu smiled and lifted Sarah into his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down on it. He closed his curtains before laying down next to her.

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling fully refreshed. She turned to face Tahu, who was smiling at her, "Good morning Tahu." "Good morning. How are you feeling?" "Much better." "Good." Tahu pulled Sarah closer and kissed her. They broke away and Sarah rolled out of bed, "What's up?" "I'm going somewhere today. I'll be back later." "Just be careful." "I will." Tahu stood and hugged Sarah. They shared a kiss and Sarah left. Tahu sighed and went to the Kini-Nui.

Sarah smiled as her boat neared Metru-Nui. Today she was going back to her old home. Sarah's boat reached the shores of Ga-Metru and she got off. She then headed for Ta-Metru. The once beautiful city was covered in vines and many buildings had fallen. Sarah went straight to her old home and went in. Nothing had changed. She went to the bedroom and looked around. In the corner, she saw Lhikan's swords. Sarah swallowed and picked up one of the swords. She fingered it and held it close, _"Sarah" _" Who said that?" Sarah stood and turned around. In front of her stood Lhikan, only he was slightly transparent," Lhikan?" _"Yes It's me. Sarah, you're a toa." _" Yes. When you gave me your powers, it gave me the power to change." _"I am proud of you, Sarah. I only wish that I could have lived." _"I wish that too." Sarah leaned forward and reached a hand towards Lhikan. Lhikan grasped it and pulled Sarah into a hug. Sarah held onto Lhikan and began to cry, _"Sarah, its okay. There was nothing you could do. You were young." _"I know. I just wish that I could of done something." _"Don't blame yourself. Sarah, I must go now but know this. Makuta has a Toa with him. She has been sent to attack Ta-Koro. You must go protect your home and people."_" You all ways were like my father you know."_" I love you Sarah. Now go, protect Ta-Koro." _Sarah nodded and left.

Tahu slammed into the wall of a hut, nearly destroying it. He groaned and looked at his attacker. She was tall and lean, with yellow armor and blue eyes. She smiled an evil smile and looked at Tahu, "You know, your pretty cute." Tahu growled and tried to stand but the girl blasted him again with another lightening bolt. The girl moved to attack Tahu again, but she was attacked by Sarah, "Who the hell are you?" "Sarah. And you are?" "Louise. Well it was fun attacking your village, but I have to run." With that Louise teleported. Sarah ran to Tahu's side, "Are you okay?" "Yeah but my leg hurts." "Well lets get you to Turaga Vakama." "All right but first things first." Tahu pulled Sarah closer and kissed her.

Pohatu growled as he watched Tahu kiss Sarah. He had wanted Sarah but Tahu had taken her. Gali was already going out with Kopaka. Well Pohatu was going to have Sarah whether Tahu liked it or not.

Makuta smiled as Louise returned, "How did it go my dear?" "Everything was going great until that black toa showed up." "Don't worry. You'll destroy the village soon enough." Makuta pulled Louise close and kissed her.


End file.
